ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xyoz (Earth-210)
Xyoz, is the leader of his own army called Hunters of Xyoz. He acts as one of the main antagonists of Duplex Tribulatio and take the role of a rival to both Alex and Avice. Appearance Xyoz is a huge, muscular being with a long neckand large horns on the side of its head and chin. He has two yellowish-green eyes and two glowing lines going down its chest and face that seem to be some kind of organic feature with the light coming from some sort of liquid inside his body. He is able to alternate his size, and form, grow wings and etc so his appearance always changes.The Enigma-4 appears as a crystal on his chest. Background Not much is know about Xyoz past, but according to Tray this wasn't his original form. Personality Xyoz is very calm and collected, able to keep his cool in almost any situation. Expect when he comes face-to-face with Tray or his wards, in which case he would most likely lose it after spending around two minutes around them. Xyoz appears to be a great leader, who care about his operatives and has no problem admiting it. He views them not as an army but as brothers and knows each of them well and because of that the missions on which he sends them usually end up being successful. Despite that he prefers to not get them in dangerous situations which is why most often they act more like a recon squad or support unit than actual army. Xyoz main goal was to fuse with every Arc-System Code to obtain absolute power which he would use to destroy the universe and rebuild it a new. He doesn't show to hate any of the beings that currently exist and is fully aware of the madness that his goal is, but despite that he is still willing to go along with that plan, saying that it was his "mission" to do so. Equipment Xyoz appears to have a strange, parasitic variation of the Arc-System called Enigma-4, which is the source of all his powers. Skills and Abilities Though the exact extent of Xyo's powers is unknown, he can easily be defined as one of the strongest beings in Dimension 25. Like all other Arc-System users he is immune to any changes in the the space-time continuum. Some of his individual abilities, like body modification, which he often uses to create limbs, change his size, create weapons out of his body or even to turn into a complete copy of someone else. His other most utilizes ability is the creation of Crawlers, artificial beings with a vast variety of body types and ablities, though as a drawback none of them has sentience and they count on orders encoded into their genetic code in order to do the most basic of functions, like eating, breathing and even living. Generally each one of those Crawlers has a strenght that matches that of an experienced Arc-System user. Trivia * In an early draft for Duplex Tribulation, Xyoz was going to be a giant space beast that devours timelines, but that was changed because the idea wasn't that original anymore. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Earth-210